


Skyrim University

by GamePegasister91



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamePegasister91/pseuds/GamePegasister91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyrim University... A school where bright minds gather to further their learning... To carve their own path... The choice of one girl will change the course of Skyrim permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Skyrim is property of Bethesda Softworks, while my OC Crystal Secret-Fire belongs to me.

Skyrim University... A school where bright minds gather to further their learning... To carve their own path... The choice of one girl may change the destiny of Skyrim permanently...  
\---  
A young woman stood in front a bedroom door. She had long, shaggy curls that were ginger-blond in colour. Her sapphire eyes were adorned by black, horn-rimmed glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt with white layered sleeves and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. On her feet were a pair of hi-tops that had white socks peeping out of them. She opened the door to find the bedroom was clean and utilitarian. There were two bedrooms, a desk, and a tall dresser.

"New here, aren't you?" A voice appeared behind her, causing her to turn around quickly.

The voice came from a tall, muscular man with long black hair and a fuzzy mustache and beard with stubble. His eyes were a kind-looking storm grey.

The young woman saw him and blushed a little.

"Y-yes..." She stuttered as she replied.

"Nice to meet you..." The young man said to her. He then introduced himself, "Name's Farkas... What's yours?"

"C-Crystal..." The young woman stuttered a reply.

"Crystal..." Farkas said. He then continued, "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady..."

This caused Crystal to blush even more. Her blue eyes were fixated on Farkas' kindly grey eyes.

"There's a student meet and greet going on..." Farkas informed her. He then asked, "You want to go there?"

Crystal found herself nodding her head to his question. She then placed her bags on the vacant bed and went with Farkas, given that he was the only one she knew on the campus so far.


	2. New challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Meet and Greet, Crystal meets a variety of new students.

Once they arrived at the Student Union Center, Crystal was somewhat overwhelmed by how many students attended, rendering her feeling nervous. She suddenly felt Farkas' large, strong hand hold her small one. The gesture reassured her that she was safe with the gentle giant.

"It's okay..." Farkas said to her. He reassured, "I got you..."

A man arrived, looking similar to Farkas, but with shorter, neater hair and a grumpy expression. He was dressed in a sport coat over a white t-shirt and dress jeans with brown oxfords, while Farkas had a white t-shirt and grungy blue jeans by comparison.

"There you are, brother..." The grumpy young man said. He continued, "The others were wondering where you were..."

He then noticed Crystal, his eyes narrowing. This elicited a cringe of fear from Crystal, prompting Farkas to gently place his hand on her shoulder.

"Who's this...?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Crystal..." Farkas replied with a dimwitted and innocent grin.

Crystal shrunk back, holding her arm. Vilkas got closer to her.

"So you're his 'friend', eh?" Vilkas questioned her suspiciously. He then told her, "You better not try anything with my baby brother..."

"Lay off her, Vilkas...!" A female voice barked up.

The voice belonged to a redhaired woman with silvery eyes adorned with a bit of olive drab eye shadow. She was wearing a black wife-beater under a camo flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and combat boots.

The redhead stared down Vilkas a bit, causing the latter to back up a bit.

"Sorry about that..." The redhaired woman said to Crystal. She continued, "He just gets a little protective of Farkas... Farkas is pretty nice to people... It's just that brains aren't really his strong suit, so Vilkas is worried someone will take advantage of his brother..."

"It's understandable..." Crystal responded.

"I'm Aela, by the way..." Aela introduced herself. She then said, "Your name's Crystal, right?"

"Yes..." Crystal replied.

"Nice to meet you..." Aela responded. She then said, "We'll take you to meet the other Companions..."

Aela led the way to a table where some other students were.

"These guys are Athis, Njada Stone-Arm, Ria, Torvar, and this is our Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane..." Aela introduced everyone to Crystal.

Athis wore a long-sleeved fitted red t-shirt with a pair of black tripp pants with red accents, and a pair of black boots. His dark red hair was tied in a ponytail and he had some dark red peach fuzz. On his wrist was a leather cuff bracelet with small studs.

Njada wore her platinum blond hair in a fauxhawk. She had a black wife-beater, zippered camouflage hoodie, and tan cargo pants with combat boots. She had two piercings in one ear but none in the other.

Ria seemed to be very peppy. She had an olive complexion and dark brown hair, which was cut into a shoulder-length bob. She wore a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and khaki cargo pants and combat boots.

Torvar appeared kind of slovenly, and a tad lethargic. He had messy, shaggy blond hair and unkempt stubble, a grey hoodie, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kodlak had a more professional appearance. He wore a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, dress jeans, and his long white hair neatly slicked back. His bushy beard appeared to be neat as well.

"Hello, child..." Kodlak said, smiling. He then continued, "It's nice to meet you, Crystal..."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Whitemane..." Crystal said.

"Please, dear girl..." Kodlak started. He continued before giving a friendly smile, "... call me Kodlak..."

"Very well, then, Kodlak..." Crystal responded, a tad nervous.

"You're not one for social situations like this, are you?" Kodlak mused. He then said, "You're used to the peace and quiet of solitude, refuge from the hustle and bustle of a loud world... I know the feeling... I am an introvert myself..."

Crystal smiled, feeling a little relieved.

"Oh shit..." Njada muttered. She continued, "Silver-Digger's here..."

"That's Silver-Blood to you, Dibella's misfits..." A young woman retorted, narrowing her eyes at the group. She introduced herself, "Betrid Silver-Blood to be exact..."

Betrid's eyes finally zeroed in on Crystal.

"You there, ugly, with the shabby clothes..." She said in a stuck-up tone. She asked, "Are you some of the new blood here? Hmm?"

"Her name is Crystal, and you'll leave her be, Bitch-rid...!" Njada said, imitating the stuck up tone Betrid used on Crystal.

"Haughty hearts often break the most when they fall, Betrid..." Kodlak advised.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man..." Betrid retorted as she sashayed away, but not before winking at Farkas, eliciting a shudder of disgust from him.

"I don't trust that woman..." Farkas muttered.

"Your instincts are right, Farkas..." Kodlak said to him.

Crystal was silent, shaking. Betrid's words cut her pretty badly.

"What fucking beef has she got with Crystal?" Njada muttered.

"I agree..." Ria said. She continued, "Crystal's got that feeling of just being innocent in that... Hey, are you okay?"

Ria had just noticed Crystal trying to hide her tears. Farkas instinctively wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. This elicited an angry glare from Betrid as she sashayed away.

"Don't listen to her..." Farkas said. He continued, "She's jealous... You're a lot prettier... And nicer..."

Crystal blushed at hearing Farkas call her "pretty". She looked up at him, her shy blue eyes facing his kind grey eyes.

"Oooooh....!!" Torvar uttered. He then said, "Someone's got a crush..."

Farkas heard the remark and blushed a bit, as did Crystal.

"So, uhh..." Farkas started. He then asked, "Do you want to come to our party tonight? It's at Jorvasskr House... I can bring you there..."

"O-okay..."Crystal nodded.


	3. Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal goes to a party with Farkas. Unfortunately, so is Betrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters are IC.

Crystal was in her room, unpacking. She pulled out a blue cotton dress that her grandmother got her. After packing her clothes away, she changed into the dress and tied her hair in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. She put on a pair of sensible beige ballet flats. She put on some subtle eyeshadow and some red lipstick. The fairly vivid red looked good with her complexion. She hoped her appearance would be good enough for her to be at the party. She then heard a door knock.

It was Farkas, who was in his usual wear.

"Hey, Crystal..." Farkas said to her.

"Hi, Farkas..." Crystal responded.

"You look really nice..." Farkas said.

The compliment elicited a bit of a blush from the young woman.

"Thank you..." Crystal responded. She then said, "You look really handsome as well..."

Farkas blushed as well, chuckling softly. He gently wraps his arm around her.

"Shall we go...?" Farkas asked her.

"S-sure..." Crystal stammered a bit.

They left to go to the Jorvasskr House dorm, which was modestly big. It appeared pretty busy, causing a feeling of unease in Crystal. Farkas held her close to keep her safe as they entered. They were greeted by a drunk Torvar.

"Hhheeeeeeeyyyyyy....!" Torvar said, his drunken state apparent by the flushed face. He then continued, "Heeeere come the l-lovebirdsh...! Wooo....!"

"Uhhhh..." Farkas droned a bit, raised an eyebrow. He then muttered, "Okay... I'll get you something to drink."

Farkas then walked towards a keg, which was filled with Marsh'merrow Cola.

"Crystal!" Ria said as she tackled Crystal with a hug. She then said, "It's awesome of you to come... You look very pretty..."

"Oh, thanks..." Crystal said, smiling a bit. She then said, "You guys look great as well..."

"Aww, thanks!" Ria said, grinning happily.

"Hi, Vilkas..." Crystal greeted him.

Vilkas merely grunted while glaring at her a bit.

Betrid glared at the group, especially at Crystal upon seeing her in party dress. Betrid was wearing a rather revealing white party dress, moreso than Crystal's, with a slightly low neckline and no back. The sight of Crystal caused thorns of envy to bloom within Betrid.

"Well now..." Betrid said with a sneer. She then continued, "Seems you've arrived as well... Enjoy the party... While you can..."

Behind Betrid's back, Njada flipped the bird with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Looks like Farkas is back with your drink, Crystal..." Ria said with a happy grin on her face.

"Hey, Crystal..." Farkas said, happy to see her. He said as he gave her a cup of Marsh'Merrow Cola, "Got you some soda..."

"Oh, thank you..." Crystal said as she carefully took the cup from Farkas' hand.

Crystal took a sip of Marsh'Merrow Cola and loved the sweet taste of it. She looked at Farkas and smiled. Torvar stumbled after chugging a keg of mead and vomited on Betrid's dress, eliciting a scream of disgust. Njada busted out in an obnoxious laughter and snapped a picture of Betrid on her iPhone. Crystal on the other hand, showed concern for the woman.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry..." Crystal apologised as she tried to clean the vomit from Betrid's dress. She offered, "I have a spare one in my bag I'll let you have to replace it..."

"I don't want your lowly rags...!" Betrid sneered before she stormed out.

"It's not your fault, Crystal..." Aela said. She explained, "Betrid's too proud to admit she needs help..."

Crystal somewhat nodded in agreement. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the company of her new friends. She ended up bumping into an Altmer student by mistake.

"Oh, sorry...!" Crystal apologised.

"Oh, no harm done..." The Altmer student responded.

He was wearing an all black suit with a gold-coloured necktie and a porkpie hat. He was bald except for a small pale blond beard and vivid emerald eyes.

"Apologies, miss, I've momentarily forgotten my manners..." He apologised. He then introduced himself, "I'm Ondolemar, one of the school praefects from Thalmor House... What about yourself, miss?"

"Crystal..." Crystal replied. She responded, "Crystal Secret-Fire..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Secret-Fire..." Ondolemar greeted her with a handshake.

Farkas approached Crystal upon hearing some slow-dance music. It was "Is This Love?" by Whitesnake.

"Hey..." Farkas said, a bit nervous. He then asked, "Do you... uhh... w-want to dance...?"

"Oh..." Crystal responded in surprise. She then replied, "Y-yes... That would be nice..."

Farkas then held out his hand for her, which she gently clasped. He then took her to the middle of the floor and slowly danced with her. Crystal blushed as she looked into his eyes. They were very handsome, and kindly. She then felt Farkas gently pull her closer, where she felt his heartbeat pick up quickly. He seemed to enjoy her company very well.

Crystal then felt Farkas do something she never expected him to do. He gently lifted her chin and lightly brushed his lips with hers. She instinctively reciprocated with a kiss, feeling a rush of dopamine nulling out the aches within her. Unfortunately, Betrid caught sight of it upon returning in a more extravagant dress. She felt the fires of wrath and envy burn within her.

Crystal gently broke the kiss, her face flushed. Farkas gave a bit of a smile as he looked at her.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend...?" Farkas asked, blushing.

"N-no..." Crystal replied.

"Why not...?" Farkas asked her.

"Because..." Crystal began her explanation. She continued, "Not very many people were interested in me... Some that were only took interest because they thought I had some political advantage..."

"Well, that's not right..." Farkas remarked. He said to her as he looked into her eyes, "I like you... You're beautiful and kind... And from what I can tell from your books, pretty smart too... Just a question, what degree are you working for?"

"P-politics..." Crystal replied.

"Doesn't seem like the right program for you, to be honest, except for being a rights activist..." Farkas said.

"Thank you..." Crystal said with relief. She continued, "I didn't even want any part of politics, besides civil rights, because I've seen what it's done to people... I want to get involved in something that improves people's lives... I want to go into science... Or maybe teaching..."

"That's always a good idea..." Farkas said as he grinned. He then told her, "You're meant for more than politics anyways..."

Crystal smiled as she heard that. She was glad that someone validated her voice and desires.

"So, if you don't like politics, why are you in the politics degree program?" Farkas asked.

"My father..." Crystal replied. She explained, "He told me that in order to take my grandmother's place, I would have to get a politics degree... And threatened to cut me off if I chose otherwise."

"That's not fair..." Farkas said, feeling sympathy for her situation. He then asked, "What's your mom got to say about it...?"

Crystal went silent for a moment, a saddened expression.

"Dead..." Crystal replied. She said, "She's dead..."

"Oh..." Farkas said, feeling sad himself. He then told her, "I'm not gonna pry into it unless you want me to..."

"Thank you... for listening..." Crystal said.

"Brains may not be my strong suit, but that's what I do..." Farkas said to her as he winked.

Crystal finally had some friends at the university... And unfortunately a mortal enemy as well...


	4. Rough Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal faces some rather difficult issues in one of her classes.

The next day, Crystal went to her classes. The first one was Skyrim's History, the professor of the class being a kindly-looking old woman with greying black hair and greyish-blue eyes.

The old woman immediately recognised Crystal upon the latter stepping into her classroom.

"Hello, Crystal..." She greeted the young woman.

"Idgrod...??" Crystal responded upon hearing her.

Crystal then turned around and hugged Idgrod out of delight at seeing her.

"You've grown in the past few years, child..." Idgrod remarked.

"It's been a long time, I guess..." Crystal said as she took her seat.

"Starting with the Dawn Era..." Idgrod started the lecture. She continued, "The Cosmos is formed from the Aurbis by Anu and Padomay... Now what are the alternative names for the Cosmos and The Aurbis...?"

Crystal raised her hands while some of the students already lost interest.

"Yes, Crystal?" Idgrod called to her.

"The Cosmos is also called Nir, and Aurbis is called chaos or totality." Crystal replied.

"That is correct..." Idgrod responded, smiling. She then continued, "Akatosh forms and Time starts, Gods and Daedra materialise from the blood of Anu and Padomay after their great battle over creation... There is a great deal of debate over whether Lorkhan convinced or tricked the gods into creating the mortal plane, which we now now as Nirn... The mortal world, as a result, was magical and dangerous... As the gods walked, the physical make-up of the mortal plane, and even time itself, became unstable..."

Crystal raised a hand again.

"I take it you're going to quote a passage related to this lecture from 'The Monomyth'?" Idgrod asked.

Crystal nodded, unwittingly eliciting some groans of annoyance from Betrid.

"You may do so..." Idgrod responded, smiling.

"Thank you..." Crystal said. She then quoted, "From a passage within 'The Monomyth' by Taheritae Oegnithr of the Psijic order... 'This Creator-Trickster-Tester deity is in every Tamrielic mythic tradition. His most popular name is the Aldmeri name, "Lorkhan", or Doom Drum. He convinced, or contrived, the Original Spirits to bring about the creation of the Mortal Plane, upsetting the status quo much like his father Padomay had introduced instability into the universe in the Beginning Place. After the world is materialised, Lorkhan is separated from his divine center, sometimes involuntarily, and wanders the creation of the et'Ada. Interpretations of these events differe widely by culture."

"Show-off..." Betrid uttered under her breath.

Idgrod shot a glare at Betrid for a second before nodding at Crystal and resuming her lecture.

"I see you remembered that quote very well..." Idgrod remarked, pleased. She then continued, "When Magic, also called Magnus, the architect of the plans for the mortal world, decides to terminate this project, the Gods convened at the Adamantine Tower, which is the Direnni Tower today, to decide what to do. The Direnni Tower is the oldest known structure in Tamriel. Most of the Gods left when Magic did, while others sacrificed themselves in order to stay. They became the Ehlnofey... In most of the historical accounts of the Dawn Era, Lorkhan is condemned to exile in the mortal realms, and his heart torn out and cast from the tower, where it lands and forms what we know now to be the Red Mountain within Morrowind's island Vvardenfell... With that, Magic, in the Mythic Sense is gone and the Cosmos stabilises, bringing about it the Merethic Era..."

Most of the students fell asleep except for Crystal and Vilkas. Idgrod took a look at the clock and realised what time it was.

"Looks like it's time for class to be dismissed..." Idgrod said as she turned to the class. She then said, "Your homework assignment is an essay about the Dawn Era... You'll be graded on the accuracy of your reports AND your grammar and spelling..."

Crystal picks up her bag and was about to head out the door, before Idgrod gently stopped her.

"I fear that young woman may be up to something..." She warned Crystal. She then advised, "Be on your guard... It's good to see you again, child..."

Crystal nodded and hugged Idgrod before walking out of the classroom. She heeded Idgrod's advice when she went to her next class, which was Skyrim Government. Upon entering, some Nord students glared at her, including Betrid, suspecting her of being a Breton. The teacher glared also. He had short, pale brown hair that was undergoing quite a bit of alopecia and some generous stubble on his face.

"And who are you...?" The teacher said, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Crystal Secret-Fire, sir..." Crystal replied, a bit intimidated by his scowl.

"You're on my list of students..." He said to her in a tone of indifference. He then told her, "Take a seat..."

Crystal does so, feeling uncomfortable with the glares of the other students.

"Eyes forward...!" The teacher commanded. He then introduced himself, "I am Thongvor Silver-Blood... And I am your teacher for Skyrim Civics..."

Professor Silver-Blood then scanned the crowd. He decided to pick Crystal.

"You...!" Professor Silver-Blood said as he pointed to Crystal. He then asked, "Who were the first people here in Skyrim...?"

"The Falmer, known in our tongue as the Snow Elves..." Crystal replied, eliciting a roar of laughter from the meaner students.

Professor Silver-Blood shook his head and repeated the question, "Who were the first PEOPLE in Skyrim..."

"I gave you the answer, sir..." Crystal responded.

"It's the wrong answer!" Professor Silver-Blood raised his voice, causing Crystal to flinch in her chair. He then bemoans, "Gods... Just what we need, another Imperial brat... And a Breton with a Nord's name at that..."

"I'm not a Breton..." Crystal responded.

"Then what the hell are you...?" Professor Silver-Blood questioned her.

"Nord..." Crystal said. She continued, "With some Bosmer ancestry from my maternal grandmother."

The crowd was silent for a moment, then erupted into laughter.

"She's not a real Nord!"

"Dirty elf!"

"Half-bred freak!"

The eruption of insults caused Crystal to run out of the building, crying. She ended up bumping into Farkas, who immediately hugged her.

"Whose face am I bashing...?" Farkas said.

"Looks like some students were brandishing their tongues as a warrior would an axe..." Idgrod said.

"I answered that the Snow elves were the first people of Skyrim and..." Crystal tried to explain.

"Ignorance is a dangerous thing for one to wield, child..." Idgrod said as she comforted Crystal.

Idgrod immediately knew Crystal was on the receiving end of racist attitudes because of her heritage and her views. She stroked Crystal's hair until Crystal's crying softened to sniffles. Farkas joined in on the comforting, kissing Crystal's forehead.

"You're not meant for this program, child..." Idgrod said to her. She then told Crystal, "You're meant for better things..."

"But if I change programs, I won't be able to take my grandmother's place when she needs me to..." Crystal said.

"Who told you this nonsense?" Idgrod asked as she furrowed her brow.

"My father..." Crystal responded. She continued, "He also told me I would be cut off if I didn't do what he said..."

"That makes no sense..." Farkas stated.

"Perhaps you may need to call your grandmother and straighten out the mess..." Idgrod advised her.

Idgrod took Crystal to the student union center to speak with the latter's grandmother, with Farkas tagging along. Crystal dialed a number and a tone rang.

"Hello?" A woman's voice replied. It sounded stern.

"G-Grandma...?" Crystal replied.

"Crystal, what's wrong? You sound like you had a bad day..." The woman asked, pure concern in her voice.

Crystal had explained everything that had happened to her because of the program. Rather than condemning her, Crystal's grandmother understood the situation and arranged to pay 

for the tuition to change Crystal's degree program.

"And I will deal with your father when I return to Whiterun..." She said to Crystal.

"Thank you, so much..." Crystal said with relief, feeling like she is about to cry.

"It's all right, child..." Crystal's grandmother said to her. She continued, "It wasn't right of him to manipulate you into doing what he wanted you to do... I love you, my dear child..."

"I love you too, Grandma..." Crystal said.

"Farewell..." Crystal's grandmother said.

"Bye..." Crystal responded, before gently putting the phone on the hook.

"Did everything go okay?" Idgrod asked?

"Yes..." Crystal replied. She explained, "She's going to help me change programs and take care of the tuition... She then said she was going to deal with my father..."

"That's just like Aeris to do that..." Idgrod said, chuckling. She then asked, "How's about a trip to the nearby greasy spoon? I could use a bite to eat..."

"Sounds good..." Farkas said.

Crystal nodded in agreement before they headed to the New Gnisis Burger Shack.


	5. The Blossoms of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the diner with Professor Ravencrone, Crystal and Farkas develop a mutual attraction

Farkas and Crystal entered New Gnisis, a fast food restaurant. Most of the clientele were Dunmer from the slums of Windhelm. Many of them turn around to find Nords in their food joint.

"Hello, welcome to the New Gnisis..." A Dunmer server said as she appeared at the counter. She then asked, "How can I help you...?"

"Hi..." Crystal said to her. She then continued, "I would like a Nix burger, some ash yam fries, a side of scrib jelly and some Marsh'merrow Cola, please..."

"I'll have what she's having..." Farkas said.

"Me too, please..." Idgrod said as well.

"Very well then, I'll let you know when your food arrives..." The Dunmer server said to the three.

Crystal decided to tip her generously, which confused her for a moment. It confused the other Dunmer as well. A Nord being kind to a Dunmer? Impossible!

Crystal then sat down with Farkas and Idgrod at a booth.

"So, if you chose to change your program..." Idgrod started her question. She then continued, "What program will you pursue instead?"

"Well..." Crystal started. She then continued, "I've been thinking about going into a science program..."

"Sounds perfect for a smart lady like yourself..." Farkas said, beaming.

Crystal blushed at the statement, the rouge coating her porcelain complexion.

When her number was called, Crystal arrived at the counter to pick up her friends' food.

"Thank you, miss..." Crystal said to her.

"You're welcome..." The Dunmer server said to her.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked. She introduced herself, "I'm Crystal Secret-Fire..."

"Urnvene Bredas..." The Dunmer replied.

"Do you go to the University, Urnvene?" Crystal asked.

"Actually, yes..." Urnvene replied. She then continued, "I transferred here from Morrowind Community College because of the volcanic ash storms there..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Crystal expressed her sympathy. She then said, "I hope we meet each other on campus..."

"Thank you, and I hope so too..." Urnvene said as well.

Crystal gave her a smile before returning to the booth that Idgrod and Farkas were at. They smiled upon watching her interacting with Urnvene.

"You're definitely not like your father..." Idgrod remarked as she ate with them.

"I guess not..." Crystal said, a little nervous about how to take the statement

"I believe that is a good thing..." Idgrod said, smirking.

Farkas smirked a little bit as he stroked Crystal's shaggy curls.

"So..." Farkas started. He asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

"I'm sort of into grunge rock, but some of the indie rock is really good too..." Crystal said. She then continued, "Mikhael would be my favourite indie performer while Jon Battle-Born 

is my favourite when it comes to grunge..."

"He is pretty good..." Farkas said. He then continued before chuckling "I'm kind of into metal myself..."

Crystal and Idgrod chuckled as well.

"What religion do you take part in?" Farkas said, showing genuine curiosity.

"Maran..." Crystal replied. She explained, "I worship the Goddess of love and compassion, Lady Mara... What about yourself, Farkas...?"

"I don't really have a religion to be a part of..." Farkas replied, shrugging. He continued, "But I'm not gonna judge your faith... At least you proved your faith by showing that Dark   
Elf lady some acknowledgement... Maybe we could learn a thing or two from you about compassion..."

Crystal smiled a bit, blushing. Farkas cuddled her as they ate. They found the Dunmer cuisine to be pretty good.

"I honestly don't see why the Nords would turn their nose up at this..." Idgrod stated. She then said, "This is pretty tasty..."

"I agree..." Crystal said. She continued, "Dunmer cuisine's always been pretty delicious..."

Crystal then licked a bit of scrib jelly from the corner of her mouth. She loved the tart taste of scrib jelly. She then felt Farkas pull her closer to him, feeling his rumbling chest.

"You're very beautiful..." Farkas said as he stroked her hair.

"Th-thank you..." Crystal said as she blushed profusely.

"Ahh, the blossoms of young love..." Idgrod said as she chuckled.

"Feel better...?" Farkas asked.

Crystal nodded. Farkas kissed the temple of her forehead before picking her up. This elicited some laughter from Idgrod. Farkas carried her all the way to the campus, grinning. This 

earned a dirty look from Betrid. Idgrod glared back at Betrid, sensing an overwhelming tide of jealousy within the younger woman.

Farkas put her down and held her dainty hands, kissing them gently. His stubble tickled her hands. This made Crystal smile.

"So, uh..." Farkas stuttered a bit. He then asked, "Do you want to go to the movies this Loredas?"

"S-sure..." Crystal replied, blushing.

She was then met with another kiss on the lips from Farkas. He then smiled as he walked back to his room. Crystal stood by her room, blushing.


	6. This Loredas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas asks her out on a date.

After a while, Crystal went to the Student Union Center, where she was greeted by a small, much older woman. The woman had shoulder-length white hair, ice blue eyes, and elven ears. She was much smaller than Crystal. She was wearing a suit with an ice blue necktie. Crystal ran towards her, recognising her immediately.

"Grandma...!" Crystal cried out, excited to see the woman.

"Hello there, Crystal..." The woman said, smiling. She then continued, "Idgrod has told me what happened over the phone... I think a change in programs would be a good idea..."

"That's what Idgrod, Farkas, and I were thinking..." Crystal said to her.

"Farkas?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"A young man who's won your granddaughter's heart, Aeris..." Idgrod said with a chuckle.

"I see..." Aeris said. She then asked, "May I meet him once we're done here?"

"Sure..." Crystal responded.

Crystal joined Aeris and Idgrod as they met their counselor to change Crystal's program. Aeris had to pay a fee for it to happen, along with tuition in the event that Crystal would be cut off, but she was happy to do so for her granddaughter's happiness and future. Afterwards, they headed towards the Jorvasskr House, where they were greeted by a wet and naked Farkas with a towel around his waist.

"Oh my..." Aeris said, her face a bit red.

"Oops, sorry..." Farkas said, red with embarassment.

Crystal was wordless, her face completely red, like a tomato. Farkas went up to his room and got dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Is that Farkas...?" Aeris asked.

"Y-yeah..." Crystal replied.

"I see..." Aeris said.

"Sorry about that..." Farkas said as he approached Crystal and Aeris. He explained, "I just got out of the shower..."

"It's all right..." Aeris said to him.

"I take it you're Crystal's grandma...?" Farkas asked her.

"Yes..." Aeris replied with a stone-faced expression.

"Nice to meet you..." Farkas said, grinning as he extends a ginormous hand to her.

"Likewise..." Aeris responded as she shook his hand, showing great strength despite her size. She then said, "So, I heard from my granddaughter's history instructor that you're the man Crystal has her heart set on..."

This caused Farkas to go red.

"Sh-she feels the same about me...?" He blurted out.

Crystal blushed a bit.

"Y-yes..." Crystal replied.

"Good, I expect you to treat my grandchild with respect..." Aeris said to Farkas.

"I won't let you down, ma'am, I promise..." Farkas said, holding his right hand up.

Aeris nodded at this. She could sense that Farkas was trustworthy of her granddaughter's heart. She nodded and left. Farkas then looked at Crystal, blushing. He rubbed the back of his head and pulled her in for a hug.


	7. Near Expulsion Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal receives a letter with some bad news. Can she and her friends fight it?

During chemistry class, Crystal was working with some ingredients to find out which would make the best alternative fuel. She had with her some ale and skooma, which were the  
fuel sources she was experimenting with. There was also a bowl of snowberries.

"Very good, Crystal..." Professor Krex said as he observed. "But why the snowberries?"

"Because the ethanol from the skooma produces aldehyde when burned." Crystal replied. "And snowberries are abundant in the aldehyde-cancelling oxidase needed to make a sustainable and earth-friendly fuel..."

"Hehehe..." Professor Krex chuckled. "Genius...!"

Betrid was spying on Crystal. She desperately wanted the young girl out of the school. She went to the Dean and told him what she claimed to see. He then sent a prefect to the classroom. It was Ondolemar, who had no idea what the letter entailed.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar said. "I have a letter from the Dean... I know not of the contents..."

Crystal opened the letter and was horrified and bewildered. The letter was a letter of expulsion, on the charges of drug possession.

"What?" Professor Krex said, becoming angry. "This is preposterous!"

Ondolemar read the letter, a disgusted expression overcame his face.

"Indeed..." Ondolemar agreed. "This is absurd..."

The news brought Crystal to tears, with Betrid hiding, grinning as she watched the pain unfold. Nothing sated her more than watching Crystal squirm, feasting upon the banquet of pain and slaking her thirst on the poor woman's tears.

Professor Krex went to call Crystal's grandmother after being given the number. Farkas rushed to Crystal's aid upon hearing her cry. He held her close, nuzzling her with his stubbly face.

"What happened, baby...?" Farkas asked, very concerned.

Ondolemar handed Farkas the letter that was sent to Crystal. Farkas reacted with a sad expression, whimpering. He clutched onto her, with tears in his eyes. This infuriated Betrid nearly to the point of giving up her position. However, her rather tacky and acrid perfume managed to tip Farkas off.

"I smell Betrid nearby..." Farkas commented.

"Betrid?" Ondolemar raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that you mentioned her... I saw her storming towards the Dean shortly before I was called here..."

"So she's behind this?" Professor Krex questioned.

"Perhaps we might ask her..." Ondolemar said.

"Found this bitch hangin' around the classroom..." Njada said as she dragged Betrid in.

A dagger of betray had struck Crystal in her heart. Tears threatened to flow down her face as she stared up at Betrid's bitter countenance.

"W-why...?" Crystal said, choking up.

"Because you're nothing..." Betrid replied. "No one cares about you, Crystal... You're just a lowly rat..."

Aeris stormed in angrily.

"Grandma!" Crystal cried out.

"Who has hurt you...?" Aeris said, seething.

"Betrid..." Farkas said.

Crystal hands Aeris the letter of expulsion.

"Crystal was merely doing an experiments for an alternative fuel in my class..." Professor Krex explained. "Betrid apparently told the dean that Crystal was using skooma just because she saw it on Crystal's desk."

"Hmm..." She said, glaring at Betrid. "Come with me to the dean..."

Aeris went with Professor Krex, Farkas, Njada and Betrid to the dean's office.

"I demand to know what you were thinking expelling my grandchild..." Aeris demanded.

"Possession of recreational drugs is an offense that warrants expulsion." The dean told them.

"I gave her that to use for her experiment..." Professor Krex said. "She wanted to find out what would make the least ecologically harmful fuel from a sustainable source... Crystal, 

explain to him how you found out Skooma was ideal for the process..."

Crystal took a deep breath.

"The distillation process of the moon sugar converts the sucrose to ethanol..." Crystal said. "Skooma is partially distilled, but when fully distilled, it becomes ethanol. Ethanol by itself 

is bad for the environment, so I used snowberries because of the oxidase in the enzymes. The oxidase cancels out the aldehyde emissions from the burning ethanol, so upon blending the ethanol with the oxidase, you have a sustainable alternative fuel..."

"She lies!" Betrid shouted. "There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is..." Crystal responded calmly. "The only reason we don't know is because we're too afraid to learn about it, and too complacent in our own ignorance..."

Betrid was sweating bullets.

"Damn..." Njada commented upon hearing the lecture.

"Still, she has to leave school grounds..." The dean said.

"What the fuck, man??" Njada exclaimed.

"What excuse do you have for this?" Aeris questioned. "Are you in this woman's pockets? Or her fiance? I won't hesitate to out you for corruption..."

"Well, I..." The Dean stuttered as he was caught. "They have a lot of influence in the school..."

"Well I have more..." Aeris responded. "I am the High Queen... And if I feel that you aren't adhering to the regulations, I can have you out of office..."

"All right...!" The Dean said, finally giving in. "I'll retract the expulsion..."

The Dean hastily signed some papers reinstating Crystal.

"Good..." Aeris said. "Betrid did all this because she was desparate to have the competition taken out of the college."

"Did not!" Betrid retorted. "There's no way that an ugly rat like her could ever measure up to me!"

"More like measure down..." Njada remarked.

Farkas nuzzled Crystal to calm her down a bit.

"Everything's all right now, love..." Farkas said, reassuring her.

"I see..." The Dean said. "Bullying shouldn't be tolerated then..."

"Bullying shouldn't be tolerated ever..." Aeris reminded him, giving him an icy glare. "As for you, Betrid... If you bully my granddaughter again, you'll have me to deal with... Am I clear?"

"Very..." Betrid responded begrudgingly.

Aeris then hugged Crystal before leaving. She sighed, knowing that her granddaughter will have some difficult hurdles to go through. She then left the campus.


End file.
